


The T-Shirt

by ValerieValerah



Category: Ghost (Sweden Band)
Genre: Dom/sub Undertones, F/M, Feels, Fluff, Platonic Relationships, subservience
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-22
Updated: 2020-06-22
Packaged: 2021-03-03 18:41:32
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,977
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24850228
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ValerieValerah/pseuds/ValerieValerah
Summary: Sister Nicole delivers a package to Papa Emeritus II, who shows her his softer side in return.
Relationships: Papa Emeritus II/Original Female Character(s)
Comments: 1
Kudos: 11





	The T-Shirt

The daily mail drop from the post office was an exciting event for many members of the Church of Ghost. The congregants had all left their families to move to the church and become siblings of sin, so letters and care packages from home were always a welcome surprise. Today’s delivery was not especially large, but it did contain a plain brown box addressed to Papa Emeritus II.

Sister Imperator set the box off to the side and promptly forgot about it. It wasn’t until she returned to her office much later that evening that she realized that it hadn’t been delivered. Not wanting to do it herself, she called for Sister Nicole to come collect the package and bring it to Papa's quarters. Any of the siblings could have done it, but it was no secret that the pope had taken a liking to the sister. Papa had a reputation of being a bit irritable, so Imperator figured that if anyone was going to drop in on him unannounced, it should be her.

Nicole was still fairly new to the congregation, having only been at the church less than a year. Not long after she joined, she expressed interest in wanting to assist with the sacrifices at the black masses. Part of the training for the ceremony included subservience lessons with Papa. Although she was normally quiet and timid, he found that she came out of her shell when she was serving. Her eagerness surprised him and she quickly became one of the pope’s favorite submissives. He found himself scheduling her for far more sessions than what was needed for her training.

The siblings all knew better than to keep Imperator waiting, so Nicole dressed quickly and went to her office right away. She cradled the box in her arms like a baby and, after giving her superior a small bow, left to complete her errand. She walked with a purpose through the hallways of the church; she had made this trip many times before and didn’t need to think about where her feet were leading her. Before she knew it, she was outside of Papa’s room.

She stood there for a moment and quietly listened; Nicole didn’t know if he had a session scheduled tonight or not, and if he did she didn’t really want to disturb him. After a moment of silence, she decided to go ahead and knock. She could hear the telltale creak of him getting out of his beloved armchair and making his way across the room. When the door swung open, Papa stood before her with a cross look on his face. When he saw who had knocked, his expression softened. “Nicole? What are you doing here? It’s awfully late.”

Nicole bowed her head to the pope. “I’m sorry to bother you, sir, but Sister Imperator asked me to bring you this package.”

Papa looked at the box she held in her arms and smiled. “Ah, it’s finally arrived. Please, come in.” He stepped aside, allowing her to enter. Once she was inside, he shut the door and eagerly took the package from her.

Nicole stood with her hands clasped in front of her and smiled. “Whatever it is, it must be very exciting.”

“Oh, it is,” he assured her. “At least to me it is.” He carefully cut open the box and started removing the packing peanuts and bubble wrap inside, finally pulling out a glass bottle. He studied it for a moment before holding it out for Nicole to see. “This is a very rare bottle of whisky that I acquired in an auction. I dare not tell you what I paid for it. Imperator would not be pleased with me.”

She leaned in to read the label. “I don’t really know anything about whisky,” she said, “but I’m glad you were able to get the one you wanted.”

Papa opened the bottle and reached for a glass. “I’ve been waiting ages for it to arrive. Would you like a taste?” he asked as he poured himself a drink.

“Oh, no thank you, sir.” She knew from experience that he liked his whisky neat. Nicole watched as he swirled the liquor around in the glass, then deeply inhaled its scent before taking a sip. The pleased hum that escaped his lips told Nicole all she needed to know.

Finally he turned back to the sister again. “Thank you very much for bringing this to me. I appreciate it.”

Nicole bowed her head again. “My pleasure, sir. Enjoy your evening.” She turned to leave and suddenly felt a hand on her shoulder.

“You don't have to rush off,” Papa said. “You're welcome to stay.”

Nicole turned back around to face the pope. She had never been to Papa's quarters when she wasn't scheduled for a session with him. “I wasn't really prepared to serve you tonight,” she said quietly, looking down at the floor.

“I didn't ask you to serve me,” he replied. “I’m asking you to stay as my guest.”

Nicole looked back up, meeting Papa's gaze once again. “I can stay for a bit if you'd like me to,” she said, a shy smile crossing her face.

Papa motioned to his sofa. “Please, have a seat.” Nicole sat down at the far end and smoothed her habit across her lap. The pope poured himself a bit more whisky and grabbed a bottle of water before joining her. He handed the water to Nicole and the two sat quietly for a moment, sipping their drinks.

It was Nicole who finally broke the silence. "It feels strange to just be sitting here," she said.

Papa chuckled quietly. “I admire your dedication,” he said, “but you really ought to take some time to relax. You deserve it.”

“That’s kind of you to say, sir,” Nicole quietly replied, “but I don’t work nearly as hard as you.”

“That’s not really a fair comparison, now is it?” Papa shifted his weight so that he was facing the sister. “I've seen you work outside of this room, you know. Your devotion to the church is unwavering. And in this room, you're an excellent protégé.”

Nicole felt herself start to blush. “Thank you, sir,” she said, her voice barely above a whisper.

Papa raised an eyebrow and took another sip of his whisky. “It’s amazing to me that even after all of our sessions, you can still be so shy.”

The sister gave a little shrug. “It’s just how I am, I guess.”

The pope pondered over her statement. “Perhaps. Would you feel less shy if you changed out of your habit?”

“I didn’t bring anything with me,” Nicole said. “I assumed I’d just be dropping off your package and leaving.”

“Your shirt is in the same place it always is.” Papa nodded in the general direction of his bathroom. “If you plan on staying, you’re welcome to change into it.”

Nicole’s eyes widened a bit. The only time she wore that shirt was after they finished a session. “By staying,” she said slowly, “do you mean... for the night?”

Papa frowned. “You’ve stayed here many times before... is there someplace else you’d rather be?”

“No, sir,” Nicole quickly replied. “If you’d like me to stay, I’m happy to.”

“Good. Then go change.” Papa got up off the sofa and went to return his glass to the minibar.

Nicole leapt from her seat and walked quickly toward the bathroom. Once inside, she began to disrobe, carefully hanging her habit on the hook on the back of the door. She set her shoes against the wall and placed her bra and stockings on top before pulling open the bottom drawer of the vanity to find her shirt as promised.

She pulled the shirt out and unfolded it, looking it over. The shirt was not actually hers, but an ancient concert t-shirt of Papa’s. The screenprinting on the front was well faded, but she knew that it once proudly displayed the artwork from an old Metallica album cover.

Nicole pulled the soft black cotton over her head and let it fall down her body. It was far too big for her and hung nearly down to her knees, but it was incredibly comfortable. After fixing her hair, she made her way back out to the bedroom.

Papa had returned to the sofa. He smiled when he saw her reenter the room. "You look much more comfortable now," he said.

Nicole returned to her spot beside him and sat down. "I am. Thank you, sir," she said as she smoothed the shirt over her lap.

He chuckled softly at her continued formality. "What can I do to help you relax? Would you like to watch some television?"

It was Nicole's turn to smile. "Sure, I'd like that."

Papa grabbed the remote and turned on the TV. He flipped through the channels for a bit before stopping on an old black and white movie. Nicole didn't recognize it, but Papa seemed pleased with his choice so she settled in to watch. He put his arm around her shoulder and she leaned against him.

They sat quietly for a while, enjoying the movie and each other's company, before Papa broke the silence. "Do you know why I always have you wear that shirt?" he asked.

"No," Nicole replied. "I honestly don't."

"After the very first session we had," he said, "you went into the bathroom to compose yourself and you came out wearing that shirt. I didn't tell you to wear it, you just found it and put it on."

A look of concern crossed Nicole's face. "I'm sorry, I didn't mean to disobey."

"Normally I don't condone disobedience," he continued. "Many of the sisters here purposefully act out just to get punished. That's not what I want."

She looked up at him, confused. "I don't understand. Why didn't you punish me?"

Papa smiled softly. "I knew from that first session that you were different. You were so obedient right from the start, so committed to your role. That impressed me. Then, when we were done, you stood in front of me wearing nothing but that shirt and an exhausted smile on your face. Your dedication had earned you an exemption from being punished."

A smile crept across Nicole's face. "I'm glad to know that you were pleased."

Papa pulled his arm back and turned to face Nicole. "No one else has worn that shirt since the first time you wore it, not even me. When you're done with it, it gets washed, folded, and put right back in that drawer."

Nicole's eyes widened. "Wow... no one's ever done anything like that for me before. I'm honored."

He squeezed her hand. "You're one of the most dedicated submissives I've ever had. The good ones never stay - they always move on to bigger and better things - but I hope to keep you with me as long as possible."

"I'm not planning on going anywhere," Nicole softly assured him. "I've found my place here with the church... and with you."

"I'm very glad to hear that." Papa picked up the remote and turned off the TV. "Come, let's go to sleep." He rose to his feet and began to turn off all the lights. Nicole padded across the room and pulled back the covers on the bed before slipping underneath them.

Just as she got comfortable, the last light switched off and they were plunged into darkness. She heard Papa cross the room and disrobe before laying down on the other side of the bed. While he wasn't much for snuggling, he inched himself over until his arm just barely touched Nicole's. "Goodnight, _passerotta_. Sleep well."

"Thank you, sir," she whispered back as she stifled a yawn. "Goodnight." Unbeknownst to Nicole, a smile crossed Papa's face as he closed his eyes.


End file.
